Lightning
Lightning is a contestant on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. He is placed on the Toxic Rats. Coverage Design Lightning's original name was "Light''e''ning", but other than that, he has no changes in body shape and in clothing. Though, the only difference between his current design and his previous design is that instead of a light blue shirt, his current shirt is a darker blue color, with several yellow strips on the sleeves and a "1" on the middle of the shirt, with a lightning strike necklace. Total Drama Online Interview *'Q': What’s your best quality? A': Ladies love Lightning’s muscles! Sha-BAM! *'Q: Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) A': Anything with a great beat. Yellow and blue. The Splat and the Curious, parts 1 through 3! A protein shake does me right. *'Q: Describe your craziest dream. A': One time Lightning had this dream where the ladies were totally ignoring me! What the heck! *'Q: Best memory from childhood? A': Freshman year, first string QB – Sha-BAM! *'Q: Most embarrassing moment at school? A': Lightning doesn’t get embarrassed he gets lucky! *'Q: Describe the first job you ever had. A': Lightning was a waterboy before he could read! *'Q: Ten years from now, what are you doing? A': Don’t know yet, but it’ll be the best! *'Q: My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? A': Ike “Springball” Clementine. Man, that guy can run! Would love to get some tips from him! *'Q: It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? A: GAME ON! SHAZAM! Audition Tape Lightning opens his audition up with him in a football field, saying that Chris should let him be a team of one, as he is used to carrying his team back home, but adds that those guys can play the game instead of the others. He adds that if Chris ties to make him lose, he'll never give up. He ends his audition saying "Sha-Lightning". View Lightning's audition for Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. Trivia *According to the Cartoon Network Upfront Line-up and the Cakes Entertainment page for Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, Lightning is described as an athletic overachiever. *Silent B and him are the only males this season to have earrings. *According to his biography, Lightning appears to be a ladies' man. *Lightning's favorite movie is a reference to Fast and the Furious. *Lightning answered majority of his questions in the third person. Gallery Image:LightningHQ.png|Lightning's previous design. Image:LighteningTDROTI.png|Lightning revealed during the TDWT Finale trailer. Image:lightningpromo.png Image:34hdiqg.jpg.png|Lightning is seen on the beach with the other contestants Image:Running.png|Lightning is seen running with the other contestants. Image:TDR 081 PO253 P1-copy.jpg|Lightning, along with Sam, B and Dawn, are seen sitting on a couch, which happens to be on Chef. Image:Cheering.png|Lightning, along with Sam, Dawn, and B, are cheering. Image:Lightningan.JPG|Lightning and Ann Maria are shown with their team mascot. Image:Pic2.JPG|Lightning with the group. Image:Lightning4.JPG|Lightning is climbing a hill... Image:Clifffalllightning.png|...but, he is hit by a falling ice cube... Image:OUCH!.JPG|...and collides with Scott. Image:Ratsracing.jpg|Lightning is shown with his team. Image:830px-TDROTINEW!!!.png|Lightning is attacked by alligators. Image:830px-TDROTINEW3!!!.png|Lightning tries to save Sam from an octopus that's living in a tree. Image:Lightingcameron.png|Lightning is dancing while Cameron is glaring at him. Image:Lightningandtheseaguls.PNG|Lightning cheerfully falls with some birds. Warter skiing 1.PNG|Lightning with Scott on a boat ScottTalking.png|Lightning knows about Scott's strategy. See Also Category:Male Contestants Category:Characters Category:Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Contestants Category:Toxic Rats